La verdad de los ojos esmeralda
by Menlis
Summary: Debido a un accidente provocado por una de la usuales peleas entre Draco y Harry, ambos descubren lo imposible, un secreto perdido en el tiempo. Harry en realidad es un Malfoy, hermano de Draco. slash


Hola esta es una idea loca que se me ocurrió mientras dormía y no me aguante las ganas de escribir. Espero que os guste

La historia se sitúa en quinto año un par de semanas antes de las vacaciones de invierno

**Resumen:** Debido a un accidente provocado por una de la usuales peleas entre Draco y Harry, ambos descubren lo imposible, un secreto perdido en el tiempo. Harry en realidad es un Malfoy, hermano de Draco. Los Malfoys se unirán dispuestos a todo con tal de defender a su nuevo miembro, enfrentándose a los que no consentirán que sean una familia. Unidos para poder descubrir el secreto que se oculta tras los ojos esmeralda_._

* * *

><p><em>Hogwarts, aula de pociones<em>

-Compañero ya te lo hemos dicho, tienes que intentar controlarte

-Dejándote llevar por tu temperamento, solo consigues que la situación se vuelva peor

-Bueno vale ya ¿no?- bufó exasperado Harry rodando los ojos. Sus dos amigos no habían parado de fastidiarlo con sus recriminaciones desde que en la ultima clase de DCAO había logrado que Umbridge le asignara otro castigo. Ahora estaban trabajando en la clase de pociones, aprovechando que snape los había dejado solos - ¡Se que la fastidie, pero ya me habéis sermoneado lo suficiente!

-¡Pero es que parece que no nos escuchas!- masculló la chica mirándolo irritada- ¡Sigues dejando que sus palabras te afecten!

-¿Y que se supone que tengo que hacer? ¿Morderme la lengua cada vez que esa "mujer" - pronunció la palabra con sumo desprecio - abra su enorme bocota para calumniarme?- se quejó indignado

-¡Si es necesario, si! La situación ya está lo suficientemente tensa sin que tu le sigas el juego ¿No ves que lo único que busca es desprestigiarte mas y tu solo le haces el camino mas fácil?- le reprochó

-¡Perdóname por solo querer decir la verdad!- ironizó con la mandíbula apretada - Pero si la situación está tensa es solo porque todos han preferido creer que solo soy un demente con déficit de atención y aires de grandeza que solo inventa historias para llamar la atención- agregó con expresión amarga

-Harry...- susurró Ron removiéndose incómodo por la rabia que estaba impregnada en las palabras de su amigo

-El problema no es Umbridge-meditó con resquemor - sino el resto de los demás que creen que de repente solo soy un loco mentiroso que se las da de héroe trágico y que solo busca fama

-Harry, eso no es así- murmuró Hermione bajando la mirada con pena - Lo que pasa es que los magos tienen miedo y resulta mas fácil para ellos creer que has perdido la cabeza antes que pensar que hay algo de cierto en tus palabras. Ellos simplemente se aferran a lo que dice el profeta y el ministerio como una salida para sentirse seguros, para poder creer un poco más en que están a salvo- miró a su amigo con pesar - Solo están asustados

-Y mientras están asustados yo solo soy su objeto de burlas y desprecio, mantenido solo para su tranquilidad, con la imagen de que solo soy un chiflado mentiroso- dijo sintiendo el reconocido amargor que le invadía el estomago cada vez que pensaba en que las personas que él conocía e incluso estimaba ahora lo tildaban de loco, de un mentiroso paranoico cuyo único objetivo era buscar la atención de los demás. Se sentía cansado y derrotado por tener siempre que enfrentar la misma situación una y otra vez. Parecía que todos lo años tenia que luchar contra las calumnias y criticas de los magos, siempre puesto a prueba y nunca siendo aceptado del todo. Cada vez que se salía de la línea de héroe que el mundo mágico creía que debía seguir era condenado y despreciado hasta el punto de ser empujado a situaciones de vida o muerte hasta demostrar que si era digno de ser quien era. Estaba empezando a hartarse de tener que cumplir las expectativas de todos solo para aspirar a ser aceptado

-Se que es una situación injusta- intentó reconfortarlo poniéndolo una mano en el hombro - pero estoy segura que las cosas mejoraran pronto

-¿Como?- bufó incrédulo

Justo cuando Hermione iba a contestarle, intervino una burlona voz proveniente de alguien no grato - ¿Por que no hacéis un favor al mundo y os aplicáis un hechizo silenciador? ¡Sus chirriantes voces me están provocando dolor de cabeza!- dijo con altanería Draco Malfoy príncipe de slytherin

-¡Uy que pena!- murmuró harry

-Malfoy porque no te compras una vida y dejas la nuestras en paz- le gruñó Ron fulminándolo con la mirada

-¡No puedo, es que la de ustedes me resultan tan ridículas que no puedo dejar de divertirme observándolas!

-¡No creo que tanto como la tuya, cuando vives de criticar la de los demás para esconder lo vacía y mediocre que es la tuya!

-¿Tienes algo que decir Potter?- espetó el rubio agudizando la mirada - ¿Como llevas eso de estar loco? ¡Parece que al final estás recibiendo la atención que mereces!- ironizo con burla

-¡Vete a la mierda Malfoy!- gruñó con rabia el moreno

-¡Harry!- advirtió hermione previniéndolo de que se controlara

Harry lo entendió. Sabia que debía controlarse, sobre todo estando en la clase de snape, si no quería buscarse mas problemas. Lo sabia y comprendía, pero ya hace demasiado tiempo que llevaba cargando demasiado en sus hombros, necesitaba liberarse de alguna manera y Malfoy y su sonrisa de Miss altivez se habían puesto a tiro de su varita. Se levantó enfrentándolo con la mirada

-¡Uuuu parece que el loco de potty se ha enfadado! ¡Qué miedo!

-¡Eres un imbécil!

-¡Y tu un cara rajada que solo dice mentiras e inventa historias para llamar la atención!

-¡YO NO INVENTO NADA!

-¡Claro, claro potter lo que tu digas!- dijo con tono de seguirle la corriente y expresión burlona

-Malfoy, tu…- harry se detuvo respirando hondo recurriendo a los últimos vestigios de su paciencia para controlarse. Lo miró con desprecio - ¡No vale la pena seguirle el juego a alguien como tu!- le espeto dándole la espalada. Se dirigió a su puesto cuando escuchó la tardía advertencia de Ron. Se volteo sacando la varita pero fue demasiado tarde

El hechizo de Malfoy le impactó de lleno lazándolo contra la dura pared llevándose con él, el caldero en el que Snape había estado trabajando, por delante y cayendo al suelo junto a su contenido ante la mirada asustada de todos. Ron y Hermione corrieron junto a su amigo mientras el resto de los estudiantes se arremolinaban a su alrededor entre cuchicheos de burla y preocupación

Harry parpadeó haciendo una mueca de dolor, llevándose una mano a la cabeza, donde debido al fuerte golpe se había hecho una herida que estaba sangrando. Harry vio la sangre en sus dedos, y como a cámara lenta observó como tres gotas se deslizaban por su mano para después caer en la poción derramada. Un espeso humo de diversos colores surgió ante el contacto evaporándose hacia arriba y dibujando en el aire la forma de un escudo del que pocos se percataron

Draco lo miro con los ojos desorbitados. Lo reconocería incluso con los ojos cerrados, era su escudo familiar, dos serpientes plateadas entrelazas en un fondo verde con los bordes dorados. El símbolo de su familia. Draco lo miro incrédulo sintiéndose caer en un abismo sin fondo ni sentido. Que ese escudo surgiera por la sangre de Potter al entrar en contacto con esa poción... quería decir… aunque fuera imposible… significaba que Harry Potter en realidad era un Malfoy. Y por la L verde formada debajo de este, su hermano. Viendo los ojos horrorizados del moreno entendió que no era el único en saber el significado de la poción

Sentía que en cualquier momento caería desmayado. No sabia si por el golpe o por lo que sus ojos observaban impactados, pero se sentía mareado ¡Era imposible! Esa poción era de la que casualmente le había tocado a el hacer el trabajo para snape la semana pasada. Sabia su funcionamiento y lo que significaba, igual que conocía ese escudo por haberlo visto en el tapete de la familia Black. Boqueó sintiéndose desfallecer, era como si todo a su alrededor hubiera dejado de tener consistencia. Los cimientos de su precaria realidad a punto de derrumbarse. Giró lentamente la cabeza encontrándose con unos ojos grises, sorprendiéndose al verlos brillar con desconcierto, esperanza y recelo. Sus miradas se conectaron por unos segundos que pareció una eternidad callando las voces a su alrededor. Por un segundo Harry sintió cual era su lugar antes de caer en la inconciencia

/&&&&&&&&&&&&&&/

Draco caminaba por los pasillos del colegio, sintiéndose en el limbo. Por suerte, sin encontrarse con ningún otro estudiante que pudiera ser testigo de como por primera vez Malfoy no llevaba puesta su mascara de altivez y desprecio hacia el mundo, dejando ver en su lugar una expresión confusa y perdida. Había aprovechado la conmoción que se había formado en el salón cuando habían llegado Snape y Mcgonagall para escaparse. Ambos profesores habían palidecido ante la verdad que mostraba la reacción de la poción, mostrándose impactados y shoqueados mas allá de toda duda. La profesora rápidamente había desaparecido la poción para después llevarse al desmayado Potter... Que resulta era su hermano... Su hermano ... **¡Su hermano!**

¡Era una locura! Demasiado irreal e imposible para siquiera darse el lujo de llegar entenderlo o comprenderlo. De repente el mundo era solo una vorágine de sucesos y acciones inconexas propias mas de una mente perturbada que de la realidad tranquila y segura en la que hasta ahora había vivido. Porque en que cabeza cabía que el arrogante príncipe de slytherin, astuto y reverenciado como odiado y temido, y el poderoso héroe de gryffindor, el chico valiente y audaz, de buen corazón podían en algún universo paranoico llegar a ser hermanos. Simplemente resultaba demasiado difícil de creer.

Pero la impactante verdad que le había dado por impactar sin previo aviso en sus existencia, llegando dispuesta a romper la base de todo lo que creía ser, por mas imposible y fantasiosa que fuera, era totalmente cierta. Si a Draco algo se le daba bien era las pociones, había sido aprendiz de su padrino desde que era pequeño, y para el estaba perfectamente claro que aquel caldero había contenido la poción de linaje en la que recientemente Severus había estado trabajando para una clase con los de séptimo. A diferencia de la regulada por el ministerio que mostraba quienes eran los dos progenitores, esta era mas especifica. Su función era mostrar cual era el linaje que en magia y esencia predomina sobre el otro y quien era el que lo había trasmitido. Y su padrino jamás cometería ningún error en la elaboración, eso por descontado

Pero que precisamente el niño que vivió resultara ser un miembro de su familia, de los Malfoys, implicaría demasiadas connotaciones en las que no estaba dispuesto a pensar o creer. Demasiadas dudas y cuestiones para aclarar. Y aun así, la incuestionable verdad es que esa poción había dejado claro que Potter y él eran hermanos.

Se detuvo abruptamente, totalmente conmocionado ¡Lo eran! ¡Por alguna irrisoria razón Harry Potter , el salvador del mundo mágico, era su hermano! No sabia como era posible o que significaba, pero lo que tenía claro es que lo era. Respiró hondo, intentando calmarse. Todo era demasiado extraño. Hace solo un momento se había estado pelando a punta de hechizo con él. Aunque viendo las circunstancias eso en realidad era lo de menos.

¡Tenia un hermano! Esbozó una pequeña sonrisa. A pesar de lo que cualquiera pudiera pensar, la noticia de su descubierto familiar no le producía rechazo. Para los Malfoys la familia era sagrada, estaba por de encima de cualquier situación o razón. Además siempre había querido tener un hermano y descubrir que si tenia uno lo hacia feliz ,a pesar de que este fuera Potter, es mas incluso el que fuera precisamente él lo alegraba mas. El único chico que le había llamado la atención, ahora no le importaba reconocerlo, por el que casi se sentía obsesionado hasta el punto de meterse con él, solo para que le prestara atención, el chico por el que habría dado lo que sea solo para tener su amistad, resultaba que era en verdad su hermano. **Suyo **y no del mentecato de wesley. Sonrió todavía mas para después mostrar una expresión preocupada

Cierto era que el no tenia ningún problema, pero el moreno seria otra historia. Reconocía que durante esos años había sido un verdadero grano en el culo. Había dado todo de si para hacerle la vida imposible, todo con tal de que lo tuviera presente en su día a día, aunque solo fuera como su enemigo

Tenia que hablar con él, incluso disculparse si hacia falta. Haría lo que fuera para que Harry lo aceptara. Llenándose de determinación, salió corriendo hacia la enfermería donde suponía habrían llevado al desmayado moreno. Cuando llegó al pasillo se paró, prosiguiendo su camino lentamente. Era un Malfoy y sea cual fuera la situación no podía perder las formas frente a extraños. Llegó a la puerta de la enfermería que no estaba del todo cerrada, y justo cuando estaba por abrirla para entrar, escuchó el tenue murmullo de unas voces que lo hicieron detenerse. Se asomó con cuidado viendo que eran Mcgonagall y el director los que estaban hablando con voces demasiado bajas. Hizo un sencillo hechizo en sus oídos, cortesía de su padrino, logrando que el sonido de las voces le llegar a con suma claridad

-Pase lo que pase no podemos permitir algo como esto

-Pero Albus ¿y si en realidad Harry es en verdad un Malfoy?- la voz de la profesora pareció temblar ante el solo pensamiento -¿Como pudo pasar…?

-Eso no tiene la menor relevancia. Lo mas importante ahora es asegurarnos de que este desafortunado evento no trascienda de estas paredes. No podemos permitir que esta información, que aunque errada y totalmente inverosímil, llegue a ciertos oídos, que no dudarían en hacer uso de esta falsead para su provecho

-Pero si es verdad… ese niño que siempre ha estado solo…. en realidad resulta que tiene una familia…

-Minerva sabes que los Malfoys serian de todo menos una familia para él- su tono sonó sospechosamente al de una abuelito señalando los errores de su nieto, algo que le revolvió el estomago a Draco - Harry representa todo lo que ellos odian y aborrecen. Lo único que harán será utilizarlo para después desecharlo sacrificándolo a su amo. No podemos consentir que tenga la menor relación con ellos. Además sabes lo que seria del mundo mágico si de repente descubrieran que su héroe es en realidad hijo de una familia de mortifagos

-No creo que ahora mismo les importe mucho- reprochó la profesora con un claro tono reprobatorio

-Puede. Pero sabes también como yo que voldemort ha vuelto y tarde o temprano se lo dejará saber en una vorágine de muertes y destrucción. Y cuando eso pase el mundo mágico lo necesitará para no perder la esperanza

Draco sentía su sangre arder con fría furia. Estaban hablando de Harry como si fuera un mero objeto utilizado a la conveniencia del mundo mágico. Y todavía tenían el descaro de afirmar que serian los malfoy lo que lo utilizarían. Eso ya lo estaban haciendo ellos, tratándolo como si fuera una simple arma sin sentimientos, actuando como si fueran dueños de su vida para hacer y deshacer en ella como quisieran.

-¿Pero y si Lucius acude al ministerio? No creo que el señor Malfoy se quede callado respecto a lo ocurrido en la clase de pociones

-Por eso he enviado a Harry con sus parientes muggles, para protegerlo. Solo los de la orden saben la ubicación, por lo que estará seguro mientras resolvemos esta situación

-No lo se, Albus. Sabes que nunca he estado de acuerdo en que Harry viva con esas personas, si pueden ser aceptados como tales. El trato que le dan es indignante y eso que estoy segura no sabemos ni la mitad- esa información dicha con tono preocupado y cauteloso, puso en alerta todas las alarmas internas del rubio. Aunque por su sanidad mental prefería no saltar a conclusiones con esa frase que podía tener diferentes significados. Pero eso era algo de lo que se encargaría de averiguar, y según el caso, comenzar a planear su fría venganza, cuando hablara con Harry

El director suspiró como lamentándolo - Lamentablemente es un mal necesario como bien sabes

-¿Y como haremos para solucionar esto?- cuestionó desviando la mirada, seguía sin estar para nada de acuerdo

-Creo que la única alternativa será sustraer ese recuerdo de los alumnos. Aunque la mayoría no haya caído en cuenta del significado de aquello es mejor borrarlo de sus mentes y hacer como si nada de esto haya ocurrido

-¿Quieres decir aplicarles un obviate?- preguntó con voz incrédula a la par que horrorizada

-Es lo mejor para todos- su voz se oyó dolida como si lamentara profundamente tener que llegar a esa acciones. "_¡Viejo farsante!" _pensó draco apretando los dientes con rabia apenas pudiendo controlar la furia que amenazaba con desatarse sobre esas dos personan que intentaban apartarlo de su hermano. Ahora que lo había descubierto no permitiría que nadie se lo arrebatara. Menos un anciano chocho jugando a ser dios sobre la vida de los demás. No aguantando mas, estaba por entrar cuando lo agarraron por detrás, tapándole la boca con una mano. Fue arrastrado hasta las sombras del corredor antes de que su agresor decidiera soltarlo. Draco se volteó furioso dispuesto a lanzar un estallido de hechizos contra quien sea que lo hubiera apresado. Su temperamento ya estaba al limite con todo lo que había pasado.

Se detuvo con la varita en el aire, quedándose paralizado al descubrir que esa persona era nada menos que su padrino, que exhibía una expresión de extrema gravedad

-¿Severus que…?

-Ahora no Draco- lo silenció rápidamente tomándolo del brazo, guiándolo por el pasillo - Hablaremos en mi despacho. He llamado a tu padre y debe estar al llegar

Los dos slytherins caminaron lo mas rápido y sigilosos posibles. La situación se presentaba grave, por lo que debían evitar cualquier nuevo contratiempo antes de hallar una solución. Al llegar entraron rápidamente cerrando la puerta con los mas poderosos hechizos de sellado. Draco suspiró aliviado al ver que su progenitor ya estaba esperándolos en el despacho, sentado en una butaca, de la que se levantó ante su abruta llegada

-¡Papa!- exclamó Draco dejando caer completamente la máscara Malfoy, mostrando toda la duda, incertidumbre y miedo que albergaba su interior, recurriendo por fin a la persona que él sabia podría solucionarlo todo. Ya no solo porque fuera su padre, sino porque Lucius Malfoy era el cabeza de familia, el distinguido Lord Malfoy con todo el poderío y magia que el título implicaba

-¡Draco! ¿Qué es lo que está ocurriendo?- interrogó Lucius con el ceño preocupado a su hijo, mirándolo con detenimiento, leyendo perfectamente sus sentimientos y sorprendiéndose por ello. ¿Qué había causado tal conmoción en el imperturbable rostro de su hijo? ¿Qué había pasado para afectar de esa manera su estoica pose? Se preguntaba Lucius sin imaginar la sorpresa que estaba por saber, una verdad que cambiaria su vida y la de su familia. No podía imaginar las consecuencias que traería conocer esa verdad al mundo mágico

* * *

><p>¿Qué tal? Espero que os haya gustado. En el siguiente capitulo los Malfoy y Severus se llevaran una desagradable sorpresa al descubrir como ha sido en verdad la vida de Harry<p>

Nos leemos en el siguiente 


End file.
